Ascendent
Ascendent - magiczny przedmiot, który stanowi klucz do więziennego wymiaru. Aby przedostać się lub wrócić z więziennego wymiaru, potrzebny jest ascendent, zaklęcie, zjawisko astrologiczne oraz krew czarownicy z rodu Bennett. Był własnością Sabatu Bliźniąt. Został użyty do zamknięcia jednego z członków Sabatu Bliźniąt, po tym jak wymordował 3 członków rodziny oraz do zamknięcia Lillian Salvatore - wampira, który wymordował kilkanaście sabatów. Zostały stworzone cztery ascendenty: pierwszy prowadzi do więziennego wymiaru z 1903 roku, w którym uwięziona została Lillian Salvatore, z 1994 roku, w którym został uwięziony Kai Parker, trzeci z roku nieznanego, w którym ponownie został zamknięty Kai Parker oraz czwarty, stworzony w serialu Legacies (s02e10 ) za pomocą ponownie sióstr Saltzman, a także innych czarownic z Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (m.in Hope Mikaelson), aby odesłać klepsydrę. Historia Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 6 thumb|left|230px|Kai szuka miejsca rytuału.W Black Hole Sun, Kai wspomina o ascendencie po tym, jak Damon irytuje się ze względu na brak informacji na temat ewentualnego powrotu do domu. Czarownik tłumaczy, że Bonnie musi zgromadzić moc zaćmienia w urządzeniu, dzięki czemu zostanie otwarty portal do prawdziwego świata, jak również zapewnia, iż zostawił ten przedmiot w Oregonie. Panna Bennet wykonuje zaklęcie lokalizujące. Odkrywa, że ascendent przez cały czas był w kieszeni Kaia. Mężczyzna spaceruje z urządzeniem po Mystic Falls, chcąc znaleźć miejsce, w którym siła zaćmienia jest największa. Wówczas Bonnie i Damon odkrywają, że mają do czynienia z mordercą całej swej rodziny, dlatego postanawiają ukraść ascendent i uciec, pozostawiając mężczyznę w jego więzieniu, ale on podsłuchuje ich plany. Grozi zabiciem panny Bennett, jeśli nie będą chcieli mu pomóc. thumb|230px|Bonnie odkrywa, jak działa ascendent.W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Bonnie odkrywa, że ascendent oraz zaklęcie, jakie jest wymagane do uruchomienia go, są wytworami czarownicy z rodu Bennett, co sprawia, iż tylko ona może umożliwić komuś wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Zabija Kaia, po czym wraz z Damonem przygotowuje się do powrotu do domu, jednak Malachai odżywa na czas i rani Bonnie strzałą, a następnie walczy z Salvatore. Czarownica używa magii, by powstrzymać Kaia. Rzuca Damonowi uruchomiony mechanizm, a on wbrew swej woli wraca do domu. Ascendent rozpada się na kawałki. W Do You Remember the First Time?, Kai namawia Bonnie, by pomogła mu złożyć ascendent z powrotem do godziny 12:28, kiedy to ma nastąpić zaćmienie. Dziewczyna odmawia pomocy, uznając go za psychopatę. Wbija mu długopis w szyję i ucieka do szpitala, gdzie próbuje poskładać części urządzenia. Brakuje jej jednego elementu, który przynosi jej Kai. Mężczyzna zmusza Bonnie do współpracy. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy używają ascendentu do powrotu, dziewczyna przelewa swą moc w misia, którego wysyła do świata rzeczywistego. W Fade Into You, Kai dochodzi do wniosku, że do użycia ascendentu nie jest potrzebna moc czarownicy rodu Bennett, a jedynie jej krew. W tym celu pobiera krew Bonnie i pozostawia dziewczynę w Portland, jadąc do Mystic Falls, by wrócić do domu. Wcześniej pochłania moc swej siostry, Jo, z noża, w którym ona ją zamknęła. W czasie rzeczywistym okazuje się, iż Jo ma w posiadaniu ascendent. Damon zauracza Alarica, by jej go odebrał. Wystąpienia *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *Is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies This Is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies '- Legacies' Ciekawostki *Został użyty przez Sabat Bliźniąt podczas tworzenia więziennego wymiaru 1903 i 1994 roku i tylko on może umożliwić przebywającym tam osobom powrót do domu. *Może zostać aktywowany jedynie przy pomocy krwi czarownicy z rodu Bennett, przez co można przypuszczać, że jest on dziełem, którejś z nich. *Ascendent nie może "podróżować" między wymiarami, co wyjaśnia Kai w A Bird in a Gilded Cage. W więziennym wymiarze istnieje "kopia" ascendentu. *Został stworzony nowy, przez bliźniaczki Saltzman * Alaric i Emma Tig umieszczają problematycznych uczniów ze szkoły Salvatore, których nie można zrehabilitować, w więziennym świecie Kaia *Sebastian, Lizzie, Alaric i Josie zostają uwięzieni w Więziennym Świecie 2018, w którym znajduje się także Kai Parker. Galeria Zobacz również Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Obiekty